Cuarto oscuro
by Glass Spires
Summary: Matt tiene en mente un nuevo juego para Mello; y sí que es divertido. Mello/Near, yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen; sino, Near y Mello estarían juntos, al igual que Light y L._

**Cuarto oscuro.**

–¡Matt! ¡Matt! ¿Dónde rayos te has metido?

Mello divagaba por el orfanato en un vano intento de encontrar a su amigo, el cual parecía haber desaparecido. Le había extrañado no encontrarlo en su habitación, durmiendo, y se sorprendió aun más al notar que los minutos pasaban y Matt no se dignaba a ir en su búsqueda. Cuando ya comenzaba a impacientarse en verdad, hastiado de esperar la aparición del pelirrojo, decidió salir y buscarlo él mismo…mas no lo halló en ninguna parte. Ya había ido al salón principal, mirado dentro de varias habitaciones, e incluso había echado un vistazo en el cuarto de Near; pero era como si la tierra se hubiera tragado a su querido amigo Matt, sin dejar rastros. ¿A dónde había ido sin siquiera avisarle antes?

Luego de media hora de una búsqueda constante, Mello se dejó caer sobre su cama, rendido. No había caso, sólo le quedaba esperar a que el pelirrojo decidiera aparecer por su propia cuenta.

–¡Esto es absurdo! ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido? Y…un momento… –Mello se irguió de un salto–¡¿Dónde fue todo el mundo?!

Asomó la cabeza al pasillo, y verificó con desesperación que había acertado; allí no parecía haber nadie más que él. Como si el orfanato entero se hubiera vaciado de la noche a la mañana, los corredores se hallaban abandonados y sumidos en un profundo silencio. El rubio salió nuevamente de su habitación, alterado; debía encontrar a alguien, aunque fuera tan sólo una persona. Y rápido.

Comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente, cuando percibió a lo lejos un murmullo exaltado. Sí, sin dudas eran risas y charlas; ¿o acaso ya estaba delirando? Decidido, corrió en dirección al parloteo, dirigiéndose así a un salón que hasta ese entonces se encontraba en desuso. ¿Por qué motivo se juntaría alguien allí?

–¡Matt, hasta que te encuentro! –gritó Mello, al irrumpir en la espaciosa habitación y encontrarse con gran parte de los niños de Wammy's House dentro.

–¡Mello! –saludó el aludido, haciéndose paso entre los demás– Creí que no vendrías, hace rato que te estaba esperando.

–¿Qué..qué es todo esto?

–Oh, es que vamos a jugar al Cuarto Oscuro –respondió Matt, sonriendo con suficiencia–. La idea fue mía. Genial, ¿cierto?

–Sí, supongo.

¿Cuarto Oscuro? ¿Y eso que era? Mello se sintió avergonzado; todos allí parecían estar tan exaltados con aquel juego, y él, que no tenía ni idea de qué iba la cosa. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer entonces?

–Creí que la idea te entusiasmaría más –el pelirrojo parecía un tanto decepcionado.

–Verás, Matt, yo…–titubeó unos instantes, buscando las palabras correctas. Se sentía estúpido–Yo…es que no sé qué es el Cuarto Oscuro.

Su amigo se quedó mirándolo durante unos instantes, sorprendido, mas luego sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

–Ya, te explico –le pasó un brazo por los hombros, en un gesto de complicidad–. El Cuarto Oscuro es un juego muy sencillo, y estoy seguro de que a ti te encantará.

–Seguro…–murmuró Mello para sí mismo.

–¡Deja que termine de explicarte! ¿Sino como sabrás si te gusta o no? Como te decía…es un juego bastante sencillo. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es vendarte los ojos, luego meterte allí –señaló una puerta que había en un extremo del salón–, y esperar a que alguien más entre…

¿Y eso _qué_ tenía de divertido?

–No le veo mucho sentido a esto, Matt.

–Eso es porque todavía no te he contado lo mejor –sonrió ante la expectante mirada de su amigo–Tú tienes que besarte con la persona que entre luego de ti, sin saber quién es. Dentro de ese cuartito está oscuro, pero aun así les vendamos los ojos, por si acaso. No pueden hablar entre ustedes–lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo–. Luego de diez minutos allí dentro podrán salir, y tendrán que adivinar a quién estuvieron besando.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de Mello.

–Genial, Matt.

–Pues bien, entonces tú irás primero –Matt buscó la atención de los demás presentes, para dar comienzo al juego– ¡Mello será el primero en entrar!

Murmullos de exclamación llenaron la habitación. Mello se encaminó hacia el cuarto, y luego dejó que su amigo le vendara los ojos, sintiéndose algo tonto.

–Em, ¿Matt? –sintió el cuerpo del otro a su lado–Será una chica la que entre conmigo, ¿cierto?

Y Matt agradeció que el rubio no pudiera ver la expresión que acababa de dibujarse en su rostro.

–Por supuesto.

Mello entró en la pequeña habitación, y a continuación, sintió la puerta cerrarse detrás de sí a la vez que los murmullos se apagaban a su alrededor. Tanteó torpemente en busca de las paredes, hasta dar con una y sentarse en el suelo, respaldándose en ella. Y ahora, sólo quedaba esperar. No sabía el por qué, pero los nervios lo carcomían por dentro; ¿quién sería la que entrara con él? Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, alguien gritaría el nombre de la segunda "jugadora", y el podría escucharlo y cerciorarse de quién fuera. Si tenía suerte, tal vez…

Ya comenzaba a impacientarse por segunda vez en el día, cuando finalmente oyó el cerrojo de la puerta al abrirse para dejar paso a un audible murmullo de risas. No fue capaz de percibir los pasos del nuevo inquilino, mas si de escuchar la puerta al cerrarse nuevamente. Y el silenció volvió a reinar en el ambiente; un silencio sumamente incómodo.

–¿Ho…hola? –susurró Mello tras unos segundos inquietantes. ¿Cómo era posible que su acompañante soportara tal atmósfera?

El rubio se tensó cuando su mano rozó con la del otro. Por unos momentos creyó que había sido accidental, mas al percibir cómo un par de dedos se paseaba por los propios, supo que no era así. El contacto era casi imperceptible, de una suavidad inigualable; el camino invisible que trazaban aquellos dedos desconocidos ardía sobre la piel de Mello. La mano extraña se deslizó por su brazo, hacia arriba, acariciándolo en su trayecto; al alcanzar una de sus mejillas, comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre ella, mientras el rubio era incapaz de moverse apenas un centímetro. Tenía que romper aquel silencio, o perdería por completo la cordura.

–Y-yo…

Y fue entonces cuando sintió un par de labios acercarse a los suyos. Percibió la respiración del otro entremezclándose con la suya en su propia boca; el sabor era agradable, cálido, tentador...demasiado tentador; su cuerpo reaccionó al fin. En un gesto instintivo, se lanzó sobre aquella boca que parecía atraerle tanto, saciando así el deseo que había surgido en él. Los labios de su acompañante se abrían a un paso lento, tímidos, inseguros en su camino; como si fuera la primera vez que probaran esa sensación. Mello lo instó con la lengua, necesitando conocer más de aquella boca cautivadora; deseando conocerla toda.

Al fin estaban dejándose llevar por aquel beso, olvidando casi por completo que lo que hacían era gracias a un simple juego. El rubio dejó que el desconocido se posesionara a horcajadas sobre él; notó que aquel extraño era inexperto, y comprendió entonces sus ansias y torpeza de novato. Más allá de eso, sus labios eran suaves como el terciopelo y Mello pudo haber jurado que sabían tan bien como el chocolate mismo; el cuerpo era delgado, ligero, y tan dócil como su boca. Debía de encontrarse con una chica muy bonita y frágil.

No pudo evitar deslizar su boca hacia el cuello que tenía frente a él; besó con lentitud su contorno, y tuvo que controlarse al oír los débiles y casi inaudibles gemidos que sus labios arrancaron. Tenía la necesidad de seguir investigando, de continuar con aquello que parecía volverse una locura…

Un pitido ensordecedor les llegó desde afuera, seguido de exclamaciones y gritos expectantes. Ambos jóvenes dentro del cuartito se sobresaltaron, separándose con brusquedad y recuperándose de su reciente ensimismamiento.

–¡Ya es hora! ¡Que salgan! –oyó Mello gritar a Matt.

Otra vez el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Mello salió de la habitación, aun con los ojos vendados, y se sintió extraño al estar en aquella situación frente a tantas personas. Las exclamaciones de asombro llegaron rápidamente a sus oídos; su aspecto no debía ser el mejor, pero seguro muchos de los allí presentes debían estar muriéndose de envidia por él. No pudo evitar sonreír ante tal pensamiento.

–Silencio, silencio, procuren no nombrarlos –pidió Matt, hasta que el salón volvió a quedar estático–Bien. Ahora…tú, dime–el pelirrojo posó una mano sobre el hombro de Mello, para que éste supiera que se dirigía a él–, ¿a quién estabas besando?

El rubio se quedó en silencio. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era aquella persona, pero estaba encantado con ella.

–No…no lo sé.

Los demás a su alrededor rieron. ¿_Qué_ era lo _gracioso_?

–¿Y tú?

–Mello –respondió una suave voz familiar; demasiado familiar para su gusto.

El aludido percibió cómo cada uno de sus músculos se paralizaba. Sintió que le retiraban la venda de los ojos, mas mantuvo los párpados fuertemente cerrados, como si estuviese intentando sellarlos para no volver a abrirlos más. No iba a mirar. No podía mirar a aquel ser despreciable, tan empalagosamente perfecto. No pensaba dirigirle ni la más mínima mirada; nunca jamás por el resto de su vida. ¿Cómo era posible…cómo es que…habían acabado _besándose_? _¡Ellos!_

–Mello –repitió aquella vocecita tan irritante.

Abrió los ojos.

El albino llevaba el cabello más despeinado de lo normal; sus labios estaban levemente sonrosados, y podían distinguirse unas cuantas manchas rosadas en su cuello blanco como la nieve. La ropa lo cubría desordenadamente, como si se la hubiera puesto a las apuradas. Más allá de su aspecto, sonreía con sinceridad.

–Near –pronunció Mello.

Oh, sin dudas, _iba a asesinar a Matt_**.**

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, mi primer fic Near/Mello. _

_¿Críticas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, tomatazos?_

_¡Todos bienvenidos! ^^_

_Saludos, **Glass Spires**._


End file.
